


Hopeless and Helpless

by Leana_olicityy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, oliver is dead, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_olicityy/pseuds/Leana_olicityy
Summary: Felicity feels helpless in the cabin while the crisis is happening. A week later, someone visit her, but it might not be who she was expecting.– Aka Oliver's dead and Mia visit Felicity to give his ring back to her –
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Hopeless and Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver's dying in 3 days so I thought, what better than a little angst!  
> I wrote that at 2 am, sleep deprived so it's not that great.  
> Anyway enjoy and comment if you want to ! 
> 
> As always English isn't my native language sorry for mistakes!

Today was quiet, as quiet as taking care of a baby could be. She was now sitting on the wooden porch swing Oliver built at the end of her pregnancy, with Mia asleep against her chest in the baby carrier, making little happy baby noises.

  
It was a little cold outside but it felt good, it felt good to feel something.

  
Felicity was just about to stand when a weird loud sound resonated and suddenly, the blue sky turned into a shade of red.

  
The sound woke Mia up and she was now crying, Felicity put her arms around her baby soothing her with reassuring words, trying to not transfer her worry. When the baby got quiet again, she kissed her forehead and looked at the bloody sky again.

_So this is it ?_

_It was starting now?_

_Already?_

_Whatever it was it meant nothing good._

_The crisis was here_

_Oliver was risking his life for this_.

It was killing her that she couldn't be there to help, she's always been there before. Now, she's helpless. It was so scary. For 7 years she's been on the front and now she had to trust others to save the world, to save Oliver so he could come back.

  
It was killing her that she couldn't be there for Oliver's last mission.

It will be the last, one way or another...

_Would they succeed?_

  
_They had to._

  
_They had no other choice._

  
_But what if they couldn't?_

She held Mia a little closer. If they failed, they would all die, including her and she couldn't let that happen, her daughter had her full life in front of her. But what could she do?

  
Nothing was the answer.

  
She just had to sit back and wait.

  
Wait for the best.

  
Wait for a miracle.

  
_He will come back,_

_he will come back,_

_he will come back...._

_Will he ?_

* * *

After a week of endless worry and sleepless nights, Felicity woke up to the sound of a knock at the door.

  
_It's him ! It's him ! He came back !_

  
She got up so fast she was surprised she had that much energy, then took Mia from her crib ( she had moved it to her room after Oliver left, unable to sleep with her baby so far away, afraid to lose her too).

Mia, energetic as always, squealed and babbled as Felicity made her way to the door, feeling happier that she has been in a while.

  
_Oliver was finally back, Mia wouldn't have to grow up without her father, and she wouldn't have to grieve him for the rest of her life._

She enthusiastically opened the door with a big smile, expecting the same from her love.

What she didn't expect was to face a woman. A young woman, probably 20 years old, wearing a sad face.

_What does it mean?_

She knew exactly what it meant.

Her smile quickly fell from her face and she scrutinized the young girl in front of her. The younger blond looked a little surprised to see her, even though she knew exactly where Felicity lived and kept glancing down at Mia.

" Hey...So you probably don't know who I am, I mean, no , you surely don't know, obviously cause it's 2019 so you can't know well maybe you can since you're you ! But, why am I so nervous? You're just my..."

Felicity was taken aback from the babble of the woman in front of her, she sounded just like her. Now that she truly looked at her, her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, she also looked like her.

"Mia" she said with a shocked voice. It was not a question, she didn't need confirmation, she could recognize the fire into the young woman's eyes, she recognized it from the man she was waiting for...

" Mom" Mia responded, surprised.

" I've seen a lot of strange things in my life... Can't say i ever thought of my grown up daughter visiting me". Felicity said with a smile that didn't exactly reached her eyes.

  
" I believe you! And I never thought I would meet my parents from the past !"

Felicity cleared her throat, feeling her heart beating so strongly in her chest almost to the point of pain, praying she was wrong...

" So as much as I'm happy to see you.. why are you here ? "

  
" Can we sit somewhere? "

"On the wooden swing " they both said at the same time.

They shared a quiet laugh.

" Let me just put something on Mia so she doesn't get cold" she paused for a second " this is so weird " she murmured to herself as she dressed Mia with her bear onesie.  
She grabbed her coat and joined her grown daughter ( _her adult daughter from the future????_ ) outside.

They sat there looking at the forrest listening to the sound of birds. After a few minutes, Mia sighed and began.

" This swing had always been my favorite place in the house. Maybe knowing dad built it was a reason why. "

She continued, "I can't say a lot about the future, I just want you to know that I'm grateful you're my mom. You were amazing to me."

She turned to grabbed felicity's hands.

  
Felicity closed her eyes, letting the tears drop on her cheeks.

  
" Say it" she murmured.

" Please, I need you to say it. " Felicity said, almost begging.

" The crisis wasn't like anything anyone faced before... we couldn't... **I** couldn't..."

" Please say the words" Felicity cried.

"He's dead. "

Felicity took a deep breath, closing her eyes strongly. Her worst nightmare was happening.

  
_He's gone..._

" I tried ... I did everything I could to save him but I failed, I failed him, I'm sorry Mom" Mia burst into tears and Felicity's first instinct was to hug her.

They stayed like that for a moment, both crying for the husband, for the father they lost.  
Baby Mia, still against Felicity's chest stroked innocently the cheek of her older self.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't even be here, messing with time like this. But I made him a promise." Mia backed away from Felicity.

" What kind of promise?"

" When he... " She couldn't say it again " he asked me to go see you, and tell you how much he loved you, that was very important to him that you knew that."

" I love him so much too..." she nodded in understanding.

" He also asked me to give you this " Mia reached for a necklace she wore under her shirt, and detached a ring.

Felicity blinked at her before looking down at the ring. Oliver's wedding ring.

  
The last piece of him. She won't ever get a body to bury, that little object, proof of their love and engagement to each other was the only thing she could have back from him.

'" Thank you, it means a lot". She took it in her shaking hands, unable to stop staring at it.

" I know it's gonna be hard... But you're gonna get through this. You will survive this. You're the strongest person I know."

  
Felicity put her hand on Mia's cheek.

  
" You'll be okay too."

  
Mia's eyes grew in remembrance of the same words coming from Oliver a few weeks ago.

  
" I missed you so much Mom, I love you. I'm so sorry..."

" My sweet girl... I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we couldn't give you a better life than this.."

" I wish it could have been different but I finally got closure. All my life I've been resentful, at you, at him, at the world ; I had this anger and pain inside of me that I couldn't let out. But as painful as this mission has been, I had to the chance to meet him, to see the hero in him. Meeting my dad was the only thing I wished for my entire life, and meeting him allowed me to let go of all that anger ... And I have a brother now. And we're gonna be fine because we have each other to lean on to."

  
" That's... All I wanted for the both of you."

  
" I have to go... I love you, don't even doubt yourself as a mother, you are going to be the best mom anyone could ask for. You already are. "

  
" Thank you for what you did. I love you too, even if I don't really know you. **Yet**. " Felicity said with a sad smile.

  
Mia stood, smiled at her mother one last time before turning around and left.

" I guess it will be just the two of us from now on..." She said to the baby playing with her blond locks.

Felicity took a few deep breaths, and looked at Oliver's ring, she decided to put it on the necklace around her neck, just like her grown daughter did. When she finished, she put her hand on it, close to her heart.

  
_" You will always be with me ."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot !   
> I would love to have feedback and constructive criticism


End file.
